<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Веришь или нет? by Ace_of_Hearts_2018</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770375">Веришь или нет?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018'>Ace_of_Hearts_2018</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/M, OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_Hearts_2018/pseuds/Ace_of_Hearts_2018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, в котором магия в мире ГП действует по другому принципу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Веришь или нет?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>В свое время фильм «Ключ от всех дверей» заставил меня задуматься, что было бы, если бы в мире ГП магия «работала» по похожему принципу, вот и...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Первый раз он появился здесь в среду. Дверь резко отворилась, пропуская внутрь шум улицы и нового покупателя — светловолосого юношу, одетого во всё чёрное. Он недовольно посмотрел сперва на Гермиону, затем на свои наручные часы, и скривился.</p><p>— Здравствуйте! Я могу вам?.. — она умолкла, когда он закатил глаза и демонстративно отвернулся. Не со спиной же ей разговаривать.</p><p>Сложно сказать, что возмущало больше. То, что покупатель сверлил взглядом входную дверь и ни разу не посмотрел на книги — как будто те были недостойны внимания его надменной персоны. Или то, что саму Гермиону он, судя по всему, воспринимал исключительно как предмет интерьера. Нечто вроде обветшалого, скучного и старого ковра, на который можно лишь однажды зыркнуть презрительно и больше о нём не вспоминать.</p><p>«Сенсация, не пропустите! Ковёр-продавец за прилавком книжной лавки «Флориш и Блоттс»! Только сегодня, только в присутствии как-там-его-зовут», — пронеслось в мыслях, и Гермиона невольно улыбнулась.</p><p>Её рабочий день заканчивался ровно в три пополудни. Ещё пару минут — и придёт мистер Флориш, хозяин магазина. Наверное, его появления и ждал высокомерный покупатель. Он смотрел на дверь и нетерпеливо притопывал ногой. Гермиона же смотрела на него самого. Вернее, на его ровную спину.</p><p>Сложно было отвести глаза. Что-то притягивало, звало, манило… Неясное и необъяснимое, но такое же раздражающее и надоедливое, как писк комара, мешающий уснуть в знойную летнюю ночь.</p><p>Похожие чувства она испытывала при виде мистера Флориша. А иногда и при мимолётном взгляде на незнакомых людей. Гермионе казалось, она знала, в чём причина, но ни за что не произнесла бы её вслух. Это прозвучало бы глупо, странно и даже чуточку безумно.</p><p>Ох, и когда только покупатель перестал гипнотизировать взглядом дверь?! Прищурившись, он смотрел на Гермиону. Смотрел без былого недовольства и даже с толикой любопытства. Как будто бы пытался что-то для себя понять, решить.</p><p>Она вопросительно приподняла брови, но его это ни капельки не смутило и своего занятия он не прервал.</p><p>Гермиона собралась было возмутиться его невежливостью, но тут появился мистер Флориш, она быстро попрощалась и стрелой вылетела на улицу. Только напоследок поймала ещё один внимательный взгляд.</p><p>Пожалуй, это был странный книжный магазин. Владелец и посетители ― под стать друг другу.</p><p>Хорошо, что родители не знали, куда именно Гермиона устроилась на летние каникулы после первого курса университета. Иначе её ждал бы очень долгий разговор.</p><p>У «Флориш и Блоттс» была сомнительная репутация. Магазин работал с девяти до пятнадцати, но и после закрытия туда частенько заходили покупатели. Из-за этого, а может, и из-за чего-то ещё в своё время появились, а потом продолжили множиться слухи. Шептались о том, что владелец лавки был одним из… тех людей. Их величали фокусниками (одни восторженно, другие насмешливо), а кто-то зло — сектантами. О них ничего толком не знали. Они то ли владели магией, то ли разбирались в ней, то ли попросту верили в её существование… И ещё тысячу «то ли», потому что точным сведениям было неоткуда взяться. Только с одним утверждением многие соглашались безоговорочно: магия не может тебе навредить, пока ты в неё не веришь.</p><p>Гермиона считала себя слишком рациональным человеком, чтобы всерьёз размышлять о подобных глупостях.</p><p>Было ли в слухах о «фокусниках» хотя бы зёрнышко истины? Сложно сказать. Гермиона предпочитала не думать об этом, потому что работать во «Флориш и Блоттс» ей было очень выгодно. В первой половине дня она могла читать в своё удовольствие, во второй же была свободна как ветер. А вот платили ей как за полный рабочий день. Разве не замечательно?</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Мистер Надменный Покупатель пришёл и в следующую среду. На этот раз пораньше — без десяти три. И не один, а с котом на руках. Тот был огромным, рыжим и с приплюснутой мордой.<p>— Вы любите животных? — без предисловий спросил покупатель, остановившись перед прилавком.</p><p>Вопрос был явно не из тех, которые обычно задают продавцу в книжном магазине.</p><p>— Если вас интересуют справочники о животных, — деловито затараторила Гермиона, — то я могу показать…</p><p>— Меня интересует ответ на мой вопрос.</p><p>Гермиона глубоко вдохнула, подавляя раздражение. Мало того, что он грубо её перебил, так ему ещё и хватило наглости смотреть на неё с недовольством. Вот нахал!</p><p>— Я люблю животных, — отрезала она. Коротко и с вызовом. Мол, только попробуй сказать в ответ какую-нибудь гадость.</p><p>Её собеседник едва заметно ухмыльнулся. Кот у него на руках навострил уши, будто прислушивался к разговору. Оранжевые глаза ни на миг не отрывались от Гермионы. Такие внимательные, понимающие, умные глаза.</p><p>«И днём и ночью кот учёный всё ходит по цепи кругом…» — всплыли в памяти строчки. Смотрящему на неё животному звание «кота учёного» было бы к лицу. Вернее, к морде.</p><p>— Этого тоже смогли бы полюбить? — покупатель коротко кивнул в сторону кота.</p><p>Гермиона не нашлась с ответом. Не каждый день в книжном магазине пытались пристроить животных.</p><p>— Ему нужна хозяйка. Или он отправится в приют.</p><p>— Хорошо, что вам небезразлична его судьба, но с чего вы взяли, что мне нужен кот?</p><p>— Вам не нужен кот? — излишне драматично удивился покупатель, а затем буркнул расстроенно: — Так я и знал. Никто не хочет забирать этого рыжего уродца.</p><p>— Ничего он не уродец! — возмутилась Гермиона. Она хотела было разразиться тирадой и высказать покупателю всё, что думает о его способе найти животному дом, но кот её отвлёк. Он зашипел, ударил обидчика лапой и выпрыгнул на прилавок.</p><p>— Мяу? — с надеждой спросил оскорблённый зверь, заглядывая в глаза.</p><p>Гермиона побеждённо вздохнула.</p><p>— Я заберу его, — импульсивное решение, но... ох уж эти умоляющие оранжевые глаза!</p><p>Кот будто бы всё понял и с довольным видом потёрся о её ладонь. Мистер Надменный Покупатель едва заметно улыбнулся.</p><p>— Драко, — представился он, протягивая ей руку.</p><p>— Гермиона, — ответила она, коротко и с неохотой сжав в ответ его пальцы.</p><p>— Мяу! — отрекомендовался кот, с гордым видом восседая на прилавке.</p><p>…Кот, названный Живоглотом, оказался… своеобразным. Если у котов была своя кошачья интеллектуальная элита, то у Гермионы оказался один из её представителей.</p><p>Она прочла всё, что только смогла найти. Расспросила всех, кто имел дело с животными. Никто и ничто не разубедило её в том, что Живоглот был не самым обычным.</p><p>Хотя нет, не так. Наверное, каждая хозяйка назвала бы своего кота особенным. А вот зверь Гермионы был крайне необычным.</p><p>Он вёл себя хорошо до неприличия. Как если бы переживал, что в противном случае его без суда и следствия выставят за дверь. Когда Живоглот заходил в комнату и смотрел на Гермиону, казалось, его глаза спрашивали: «Чем ещё я могу быть полезен?»</p><p>О, а он умел быть полезен!</p><p>Разбудить, если хозяйка не реагирует на будильник? Пожалуйста!</p><p>Напомнить взять зонтик в дождливую погоду? Пфф, для этого коты и нужны!</p><p>Заставить хозяйку зайти на кухню и тем самым предотвратить «побег» супа из кастрюли? Живоглот постоянно так делал!</p><p>Казалось, он прекрасно понимал, что брать его домой не очень-то и хотели, а потому после каждой своей попытки помочь с гордостью заглядывал Гермионе в глаза. Мол, ты только посмотри, как я могу! Ну посмотри же! Разве не хорошо, что я теперь с тобой? Разве я не замечательный?</p><p>Никого, кроме Гермионы, он не признавал.</p><p>Хочешь покормить? Не вопрос! Корми хоть до отвала.</p><p>Погладить? Ну уж нет! Живоглот либо отпрыгивал в сторону, либо угрожающе шипел. Даже родителям Гермионы он не позволял к себе прикасаться.</p><p>Разве коты так себя ведут? Разве поведение Живоглота могло не пугать? Но он так расстраивался, когда она нервничала из-за его благородных порывов, что на это было просто невозможно смотреть…</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Надменный покупатель Драко снова появился в среду. А потом и в четверг, и в пятницу, и в понедельник… Он приходил за пять-десять минут до конца её рабочего дня, лукаво ухмылялся, о чём-то рассказывал, расспрашивал и прощался неизменным «До встречи». Казалось бы, обычная фраза. Стандартная, ни к чему не обязывающая, но… в его исполнении она звучала как обещание.<p>Сперва Гермиона была настроена скептически, а потом и сама начала ждать этих встреч. Он умел произвести впечатление. Знал, как понравиться. Как заставить сердце забиться чуточку быстрее. То ли от предвкушения, то ли от страха, то ли от того и другого.</p><p>Он подарил ей «кота учёного», как Гермиона про себя называла Живоглота. Так был ли Драко… «фокусником»? Мысли об этом будоражили и пугали, но в то же время заставляли изнывать от желания спросить, узнать, выяснить. Ведь, к сожалению или к счастью, Гермиона была слишком любопытной, чтобы вернуть кота и поставить точку в общении. А здравый смысл твердил, что именно так и следовало поступить…</p><p>Тем не менее, когда без пяти три дверь в очередной раз отворилась, Гермиона поймала себя на том, что улыбается.</p><p>— Привет, — поздоровался Драко. Щенок на его руках восторженно тявкнул и попытался вырваться.</p><p>— К нам нельзя с собаками, — строго отчеканила Гермиона.</p><p>— Это где такое написано?</p><p>— Сейчас где-то будет, — она невозмутимо пожала плечами и потянулась за бумагой и ручкой.</p><p>Драко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я не стану уговаривать тебя взять щенка.</p><p>— Что ж… — Гермиона развела руками. Мол, тогда ладно, проходи.</p><p>— Как кот?</p><p>— В порядке.</p><p>Он кивнул и лукаво улыбнулся. Странно, что этот вопрос прозвучал только сейчас. Раньше Драко так ни разу и не вспомнил о Живоглоте, а она не знала, как начать разговор. Скользкая тема, опасная.</p><p>— Твой кот ведёт себя довольно странно, правда?</p><p>— Допустим.</p><p>— Допустим?</p><p>— У меня раньше не было кота. Откуда мне знать, что странно, а что нет?</p><p>Драко хитро прищурился.</p><p>— И правда — откуда? Ты ведь не стала бы штудировать книги о животных, если бы тебя что-то смутило. Нет-нет! Точно не стала бы! — поддразнил он.</p><p>Гермиона шлёпнула его по руке, но про себя всё же улыбнулась. Наблюдательный, гад!</p><p>— Ты хочешь объяснить, почему мой кот ведёт себя странно?</p><p>— О нет, — ухмыльнулся Драко. — Зачем мне это? Будет намного интереснее, если ты сама обо всём догадаешься.</p><p>В его голосе она уловила едва заметные ехидные нотки. Он знал, что Гермиона уже догадалась, но не говорила об этом вслух.</p><p>Щенок опять радостно тявкнул и махнул хвостом. Вернее, хвостами. Она моргнула и снова посмотрела на животное. У него было два хвоста.</p><p>— Мутация? — спросила Гермиона, показав рукой в сторону собаки.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Что тогда?</p><p>Драко улыбнулся, но отвечать не стал. Да чтоб его! Она же умрёт от любопытства!</p><p>Но прежде чем Гермиона успела завалить его вопросами, появился мистер Флориш, так что пришлось в срочном порядке перебазироваться в ближайший сквер. Повезло, что в это время там было совершенно безлюдно.</p><p>Они сидели на лавочке, а щенок то радостно прыгал неподалёку, то пытался поймать один из своих хвостов. Всё было спокойно ровно до тех пор, пока он не разжился жестянкой. Зверь с энтузиазмом впился в неё зубами, и если сперва Гермиона подумала, что он так играет, то вскоре не осталось никаких сомнений: щенок не играл, он с аппетитом ел металл. </p><p>Глаза Гермионы грозили вылезти из орбит. Ни щенок, ни Драко не подавали никаких признаков беспокойства.</p><p>— Как он?..</p><p>— Не переживай. Это нормально.</p><p>Нормально?! Разве что в какой-нибудь параллельной реальности!</p><p>— С ним точно всё будет в порядке?</p><p>Драко авторитетно кивнул. Мол, даже не сомневайся, я в этом лучше всех разбираюсь. И подозвал успевшего отбежать к соседней лавочке щенка.</p><p>— Лучше его далеко не отпускать. Такие звери не любят людей, у которых… — он умолк, подбирая слова, — нет способностей.</p><p>— Тогда почему он не реагирует на меня?</p><p>— И в самом деле — почему? — театрально удивился Драко.</p><p>Кажется, он волновался не меньше, чем сама Гермиона. А когда Драко волновался, он начинал бурчать или паясничать.</p><p>Может, стоило закрыть эту тему? Магии не существовало, поведение Живоглота… наверняка чем-нибудь да объяснялось, два хвоста у щенка были последствием мутации. Ну вот, легко и просто, а главное — никакой магии.</p><p>Нужно всего лишь попрощаться с Драко, забыть об этом разговоре и…</p><p>— Почему ты думаешь, что у меня есть эти самые… способности? — увы, язык сработал на опережение.</p><p>— Ты не могла оторвать от меня глаз в первую нашу встречу. То ли я такой неотразимый, то ли… Ай, спасите, помогите, убивают! — воскликнул он, уворачиваясь от локтя Гермионы. Она не сдержала смешка.</p><p>— То ли что?</p><p>— То ли у тебя есть способности. И ты пусть самую малость, но верила, потому и… — Драко не договорил, только посмотрел на неё многозначительно. Мол, ты же понимаешь, о чём я.</p><p>Гермиона фыркнула. Он забивал ей голову глупостями. Самыми настоящими глупостями. Разве это могло быть правдой?</p><p>— Когда веришь безоговорочно, то перестаёшь «выделять» из толпы тех, у кого есть способности.</p><p>Она хотела было рассмеяться, когда вдруг поняла, что начала воспринимать Драко и мистера Флориша по-другому. Раньше она никаких перемен не замечала, но после его слов…</p><p>— Думаешь, я могла бы?..</p><p>— Давай проверим, — он достал из кармана деревянную палочку и протянул ей. — Взмахни.</p><p>Гермиона покрутила её в руках, провела пальцами по гладкой поверхности. Стоило ли? Она ведь не верила. Не верила же?</p><p>Недовольная своей нерешительностью, Гермиона упрямо поджала губы и взмахнула деревянной палочкой. Посыпались искры.</p><p>— Ну вот, что я говорил?! — улыбнулся Драко. Казалось бы, приятная улыбка, но спина отчего-то покрылась мурашками.</p><p>«Магия не может тебе навредить, пока ты в неё не веришь». Гермиона крепче сжала в руках волшебную палочку и фальшиво улыбнулась в ответ.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>